Lost
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Après un problème avec le téléporteur de l'Enterprise,Jim Kirk se retrouve sur une planète sans équipement et seul.Alors qu'il est dans une grotte,d'horribles cauchemards l'assaille.La peur envahis peu à peu le jeune capitaine.Que va-t-il lui arriver?
1. Erreur de téléporteur

_**Lily Jolie Online : Coucou tout le mondeee!! Me revoilà, encore, avec une nouvelle fic! Comme d'hab quand je bugg sur celles en cours, j'en amène une nouvelle XD Le début me semble très prometteur! lol Et moins délire que ce que présage Through time and space XD loll Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture :P N'oubliez pas les reviewwsss!!**_

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapitre un : Erreur de téléporteur**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Alors que la minute précédente, enfin lui semblait-il, il se trouvait sur la passerelle de téléportation de l'Enterprise avec pour destination le Faragot qui était dans le même secteur qu'eux, il se trouvait maintenant sur une planète qui n'avait manifestement rien avoir avec sa destination initiale. En plus, cela était d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que le Faragot à porter de téléportation à partir de l'Enterprise. Le capitaine James T. Kirk pesta un moment contre son ingénieur en chef qui aimait un peu trop « améliorer » les choses. Scotty travaillait toujours, lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, sur la formule de téléportation que le Spock du futur avait dit qu'il inventerait. Le bon côté de la chose, Scotty avançait dans ses démarches, mais Jim avait plus que hâte qu'il arrive à ses fins pour éviter de répéter une telle situation. Évidamment, pour rajouter au problème, Jim c'était retrouvé tout seul sur cette foutu planète, sans communicateur, sans phaser, sans rien finalement.

Se décidant finalement à bouger, Jim regarda attentivement son environnement. Il se serait crut dans les Alpes, en Bavière ou en Autriche. L'herbe était d'un vert irréel et d'impressionantes montagnes aux sommets enneigés l'entouraient. Des sapins et autres conifères l'entouraient de partout et, à en juger par la fraicheur et la sensation de manque d'air, Jim en déduisit qu'il devait être à une haltitude assez haute. Même si le paysage qui l'entourait était magnifique, Jim demeurait sur ses gardes tout en avançant, à la recherche d'un abris pour la nuit car puisqu'il était en montagne, cette dernière risquait d'être assez froide et qu'il ne portait que son habituel uniforme Starfleet.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une heure, Jim quitta la clairière où il était pour entrer dans les bois, toujours en quête d'un abris. D'après la position du soleil, il pouvait déduire qu'il devait être environ midi, enfin si les journées ressemblaient aux journées terriennes. N'ayant aucun équipement d'aucune sorte, Jim était nerveux car il ne pouvait savoir s'il était sur une planète hostile, habitée, connue ou simplement s'il allait survivre à la nuit. Déjà que l'air rarifier de l'altitude ne l'aidait pas. Jim marcha toute l'après-midi tranquilement afin de ne pas dépenser ses forces pour rien. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne croisa aucun signe de vie autre que végétal, la forêt était entièrement silencieuse, seul le léger souffle du vent bruissant dans les feuilles venait troubler cette quiétude de sanctuaire. C'est avec soulagement que Jim trouva finalement, alors que la nuit tombait doucement, une petite grotte au creux du pied rocheux d'une des montagnes qui l'entourait. Il ramassa une grosse branche d'arbre qui trainait proche et entra dans la grotte prêt à se défendre.

Le petit corridor rocheux de l'entrée le mena à une petite « pièce » ronde quelques mètres plus loin. La cavitée était sufisament haute de plafond pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout sans problème et assez grande pour accueillir cinq ou six personnes sans problème. Dans un coin, une petite source coulait de la paroi pour aboutir dans un « contenant » de pierre où Jim pourrait aisément s'abreuver et se débarbouiller. Des aspérités perçaient ici et là le plafond et Jim souhaita un instant de ne pas mourir noyer s'il venait à pleuvoir. Après avoir finit son inspection et avoir conclu que l'endroit était sûr, Jim ressortit à l'extérieur prudament. La nuit était tombée plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y était attendu et il ne put que ramasser à proximité des branches afin de faire un feu à l'intérieur de la grotte.

Après plusieurs minutes d'essais infrutueux pour allumer un feu avec deux pierres, Jim obtint finalement une étincelle qui embrasa rapidement le tas de branchage sec. La lumière orangée des flammes se diffusa rapidement dans la grotte qui avait une forme d'igloo. Jim se recula pour pouvoir enfin s'adosser à la paroi rocheuse, son regard partagé entre le feu et l'entrée. Le poid de ses inquiétudes et de ses pensées effrayées le ratrappa rapidement et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête entre les jambes. Des questions tourbillonaient comme des folles dans sa tête. Où était-il? Ses amis le savaient-ils? Savaient-ils seulement qu'il était vivant? Comment allait-il faire pour survivre? Allait-il survivre au moins à la nuit? La planète était-elle hostile? Habitée? Malgré son application à se creuser le cerveau, toutes les questions demeuraient sans réponse et Jim se sentait pour la première fois dépassé par les évennements. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir dans sa position inconfortable, une pensée horrible s'insinua en lui pour lui glacer les veines. Spock était lui aussi sur la passerelle de téléportation. S'il n'était pas avec lui, que lui était-il arrivé? Sa fatigue l'emporta sur sa peur et Jim succomba finalement au sommeil.

_Spock courrait comme un fou, semblant vouloir échapper à tout prix à quelque chose. Toute trace de sa retenue vulcaine avait quittée son visage laissant ainsi la peur déformer les traits parfaits de l'homme. Les arbres, principalement des conifères, défilaient rapidement à ses côtés. Le vulcain risqua un regard épouvanté vers l'arrière pour croiser les pupilles rubis de la bête qui le suivait, se rapprochant inexorablement. La bête pouvait être comparer à ces énormes félins terriens, un genre de mélange entre le lion et le tigre, deux pattes en plus, des vingtaines de dents en plus, des centaines de kilos en plus et un air un millier de fois plus féroce et effayant. Une lueur gourmande et malsaine courraient dans les immences prunelles rubis. Plus terrorisé que jamais, Spock ramena son attention vers l'avant, tentant également de pousser ses jambes à courir encore plus vite. Il lui semblait déjà sentir le souffle chaud et l'halène putride de la bête. Comme afin d'aider l'immense prédateur, le jour avait rapidement commencer à décliner pour laisser place au crépuscule, réduisant presque à néant la vision du vulcain. Finalement assez proche, la bête s'élança sur le vulcain pour lui asséner un violent coup de pattes, laissant six griffures énormes et profondes dans le dos de Spock. Le sang vert de l'homme coulait à flot des blessures, mais l'adrénaline le força à se relever et à tenter une ultime fuite. Devant sa vision brouillée par la douleur et la noirceur, dansait le visage de son capitaine et ami, son ultime raison de vivre. Mais malgré toute sa volonté et l'adrénaline, le corps ne suivait plus la pensée. Cette fois, l'immense patte de la bête le frappa à la jambe et Spock chuta. Il s'écrasa au sol ou il roula, malmené, puis il tomba dans le vide. Spock entendit à peine le feulement enragé de la bête qui venait de perdre son repas, son corps entrant en contact avec quelque chose à la fois de dure et de mous, sec et mouiller, froid et chaud. Le vulcain perdit connaissance. _

- SPOCKKK!!! Hurla Jim en se redressant.

La respiration courte et sifflante, le jeune capitaine tentait de reprendre le contrôle et de taire la peur sourde et glacée qui lui étreignait le cœur après se cauchemard. Il s'était éveiller en sursaut, il n'avait jamais rien rêvé d'aussi affreux. Il se leva en tremblant et alla se passé de l'eau sur le visage. Le froid du liquide lui fit du bien un instant, mais la peur ne quittait pas son cœur et ses mains ne cessait de trembler. Jim raviva le feu et retourna s'assoir contre la paroi de roche. Il se recroquevilla de nouveau, les images de Spock terrorisé, blessé tombant dans le vide passant en boucle dans sa tête. La peur qui lui étreignait comme un mauvais présentiment ne présageait rien de bon. C'est dans cet état de semi conscience, crispé et immobile, que Jim attendit pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, l'arrivée de l'aube.


	2. Jour 1

**_Lily Jolie Online : Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre 2! Ouais, j'aime vraiment cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'a moi! ET au fait, je m'excuse immédiatement mais j'ai pas pu résister au fait de vous laisser sur votre faim pour la fin du chapitre! Un peu de suspense est tout a fait dans l'atmosphère de l'histoire! Alors Jay souviens toi qu'il faut pas tuer l'auteure si tu veux la suite XD loll Bonne lectuuureee!_**

**

* * *

**

**Lost**

**Chapitre deux : Jour 1**

Au son que fit le téléporteur au moment où son capitaine et l'officier en second disparaissaient, Scotty sut qu'il y avait un problème. Scotty jura entre ses dents et tenta d'interrompre les procédures pour les ramener à bord. Malheureusement, il perdait trop rapidement les signatures des deux hommes et bientôt il n'eut plus aucune trace d'eux. Scotty pria un court moment pour que le capitaine et son second ait au moins aterrit sur une planète. Il s'élença ensuite en courant comme un fou vers la passerelle de commandement. En le voyant arriver dans un tel état, Sulu, qui avait reçu le commandement le temps de l'absence du capitaine, fronça les sourcils. Une fois que l'ingénieur eut reprit son souffle, Sulu l'interrogea.

- Monsieur Scott, débuta-t-il, que ce passe-t-il pour que vous courriez ainsi?  
- On a eu un problème avec le téléporteur! S'exclama Scotty visiblement paniquer. Je les ai perdus! Je ne sais pas où sont le capitaine Kirk et le commandant Spock!  
- QUOI?! S'exclama Sulu, effaré. Vous me faites marcher Scotty! Dites-moi que c'est une blague! Supplia le pilote.  
- Au moment où ils disparaissaient, commença l'ingénieur, le téléporteur a émit un son étrange. J'ai tenté d'interrompre le procédé et de les ramener, mais les signatures s'effaçaient trop vite et je les ai perdus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas sur le Faragot!  
- C'est pas vrai! S'Exclama Sulu. Avez-vous une idée d'où ils pourraient être?  
- Aucune idée, monsieur Sulu! Répondit Scotty dépité. Il n'y a aucune planète dans le secteur sur laquelle ils auraient put être téléporté alors nos recherches vont être dificilles!  
- Aucune planète!!! S'exclama de nouveau Sulu, au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais s'il n'y a pas de planète à porter de téléportation alors c'est qu'ils ont aterris dans le vide intersidéral!  
- Pas nécessairement! Reprit Scotty, un brin d'espoir dans la voix. Le capitaine m'a donner la permission, il y a six mois, de tester mes recherches sur notre téléporteurs.  
- Les recherches sur la formule que le vieux Spock a dit que vous inventeriez? Demanda Sulu.  
- Exactement! Reprit Scotty. Et j'y suis presque! Le faisseau qui couvre la distance est maintenant au moins cent cinquante fois plus puissant qu'il ne l'était. Ce qui veut dire qu'au lieu de couvrir 150 kilomètres comme à la base, il en couvre 22 500! Alors il y a de fortes chances que le capitaine et monsieur Spock ait au moins atteris sur une planète! La question est, sur quelle planète sont-ils et surtout, sur quel genre de planète sont-ils!  
- Au moins il y a un espoir qu'ils soient encore tous les deux en vie! Soupira Sulu. Ici le capitaine intérimaire Sulu, reprit le jeune homme à traver le communicateur, messieurs Chekov et McCoy, ainsi que miss Uhura sont prier de se rendre immédiatement sur la passerelle de commandement. Aussi, j'ordonne l'arrêt de toutes les fonctions non nécessaires au maintient de l'Enterprise dans l'espace. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, plus personne n'est autorisé à entré dans les bases de données ni a modifier quoi que se soit. J'exige des rapports de toutes les sections sur tous les évenements des derniers vingts minutes. Tout doit être consigné dans les rapports, que cela vous semble pertinent ou non. Je veux les rapports dans l'heure! Terminer!  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sulu! Lança Scotty avec son habituel entrain. Nous les retrouverons!  
- J'espère Scotty, j'espère! Répondit simplement le capitaine intérimaire.

**_Planète X, levé du soleil_**

En plus d'avoir été difficile émotionellement, la nuit avait été d'un froid mordant malgré le feu qui brûlait près de lui. Jim perçu plus qu'il ne vit le lever du jour. Dans un état de semi-conscience, il avait revu en boucle dans sa tête son horrible cauchemard. Puis, peu à peu, l'air s'était mis à se réchauffer et il s'était finalement apperçu que le jour c'était lever lui enlevant la chape de plomb qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Se sentant soudainement mieux, le jeune homme se leva en étirant longuement son corps endoloris par la position dans laquelle il c'était endormis. Après avoir but un peu d'eau et retirer son chandail à manche longue pour se retrouver en T-shirt, Jim décida de sortir explorer un peu les alentours à la recherche de nourriture quelconque.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la grotte, la nature était aussi silencieuse que la veille. Rien ne semblait troubler le silence ce matin, pas même le vent. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, le soleil était déjà très fort. Comme la veille, il ramassa un bâton assez gros pour se défendre, camoufla l'entré de la grotte avec des branchages de sapin et reprit le petit sentier qui l'avait mener jusqu'ici. Au lieu de retourner vers la clairière, Jim suivit le sentier dans la direction opposée.

Il se baladait tranquillement, économisant ses forces car l'air était toujours rarifier par l'altitude. Mais malgré son apparente insouscience, le jeune capitaine demeurait sur ses gardes. Le silence monastique de cette forêt le rendait nerveux, comme si quelque grosse bestiole l'observait en attendant de le manger pour son prochain repas. Plus les heures passaient, plus il avançait, plus il avait la désagréable impression de reconnaître les lieux qui l'entouraient. Comme s'il était déjà venu dans ce coin, ce qui était impossible. Soudain, au détour d'un tournant, il vit que le sentier finissait abruptement aux bords d'une falaise. Jim fronça les sourcils devant l'insistance de ce sentiment de déjà vu. Il balaya les alentours des yeux quand son regard s'arrêta sur ce qui semblait être un morceau de tissu. Son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Jim s'approcha et prit le bout de tissu pas plus grand que sa paume, dans sa main. Le tissu était teint du bleu caractéristique des uniformes Starfleet et et l'étoffe était tissée de la même façon. L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Jim quand il sentit sur ses doigts le liquide visqueux qui maculait l'arrière du morceau de tissu. Quand il regarda ses doigts, il les vit enduit d'un liquide d'un vert très sombre. Du sang, du sang de vulcain! Quand Jim fit cette horrible constatation, son cœur sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Il tenait un morceau du chandail de Spock, maculer du sang de ce dernier!

**_Passerelle de commandement, U.S.S Enterprise_**

Sulu arpentait de long en large la passerelle de commandement tandis que lui et Scotty attendaient leurs équipiers. L'inquiétude et l'impuissance se lisaient sur leurs visages, dans leurs yeux et dans leurs gestuelles. Sulu qui était habituellement d'un calme exemplaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de marcher et de marmoner pour lui-même. Scotty d'habitude si gaie et exubérante était assit dans le fauteuil de Chekov et fixait en silence la console comme s'il espérait voir réaparaître les signatures de Kirk et Spock. Lorsque Bones, Chekov et Uhura entrèrent dans la salle, ils virent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout après les ordres annoncés par Sulu un peu plus tôt. N'étant pas d'un naturel patient, et encore moins lorsqu'il était question de la vie de son meilleur ami, Bones réclama immédiatement des réponses.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Sulu? S'exclama Bones. Pourquoi de tels ordres?  
- Il y a eu un problème avec le téléporteur. Débuta lentement le capitaine par intérim. Scotty a tenter de les ramener, mais il a perdu la signature du capitaine Kirk et de monsieur Spock. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont.  
- QUOI! Rugis Bones. MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI! COMMENT ÇA VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OÙ ILS SONT!  
- Du calme, Bones! S'exclama Sulu. Scotty a eu la permission du capitaine pour modifier le téléporteur selon ses recherches et le champ de couverture du rayon à été multiplier par cent cinquante fois, alors il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient sur une planète. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire de mieux qu'attendre les rapports que j'ai demandé, peut-être qu'il y aura des informations qui seront utiles.  
- Et ensuite? Demanda Uhura, la voix tremblante.  
- En attendant, repris Sulu, je vais mettre au courant le capitaine du Faragot et lui demander de l'aide quand nous seront rendu aux recherches. Une fois que je vais avoir les rapports en mains je veux que vous m'aidiez à les éplucher pour aller plus vite. Une fois qu'on aura fait ça, on va voir ce qu'on va avoir et ensuite je lance Scotty et les autres ingénieurs à la recherche d'infos dans les banques de données du vaisseau. Ensuite, nous verrons.  
- Alors, répondit Chekov, pour le moment on peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer?  
- Exactement. Répondit simplement Sulu.

**_Planète X, aux environs de midi au ravin_**

La panique summergea Jim en un clin d'œil. Maintenant il comprenait la forte sensation de déjà vue. Il avait vue le paysage dans son cauchemard, il avait VU Spock courir sur ce sentier, poursuivit par ce truc immence. Spock avait été si près de lui et il n'avait vue cela qu'en rêve et maintenant il était…Non! Jim se refusait de croire que Spock était mort. Le vulcain était l'homme le plus résistant qu'il connaissait, il ne pouvait pas être mort pas vrai? Jim se força à calmer sa respiration et le tremblement de ses mains. Dans son rêve, il avait vu Spock chuter dans le ravin alors tout en mettant le bout de tissu dans ses poches il se dirigea le cœur battant vers le bord du ravin. Pendant un moment, il n'osa pas baisser son regard aussi fixait-il l'autre côté semblable au sien. Il ne voulait même pas envisager la réaction qu'il aurait s'il appercevait le corps de son meilleur ami brisé sur les rochers. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et baissa finalement le regard. Ce qu'il vit fit ratter plusieurs battements à son cœur.


	3. Jour 1 et 2

_**Lily jolie Online : Coucouuu!! Voilà le chapitre 3! Plus sa va plus j'adore cette fic :P J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant :P Malheureusement elle ne fera pas plus que 10 chapitres d'après ce que je prévois XD Mais comme on dit c'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité XD Bon je vous laisse à votre lectuure :P**_

* * *

**Lost **

**Chapitre trois : Jour 1 et 2**

Pendant l'heure qui avait suivit l'annonce de la disparition du capitaine, Sulu s'était entretenu avec le capitaine du Faragot qui lui avait bien sûr assurer son aide. Il mit même à leur disposition ses propres ingénieurs s'ils pouvaient être utile. Sulu remercia l'homme et lui promit de le recontacter après avoir éplucher les rapports. Quand les dits rapports arrivèrent dans les mains du capitaine par intérim, lui et ses compagnons soupirèrent de découragement. Enfin, Sulu donna l'ingénérie à Scotty, les scientifiques à Chekov et sépara le reste entre lui, McCoy et Uhura. Pendant plus de deux heures, les cinq équipiers scrutèrent à la loupe les rapports tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Bones arriva finalement au bout de ses peines encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était au début.

- Bon dieu de merde! Grogna-t-il. Pas UNE SEULE TRACE de cet incident null part sur ce foutu vaisseau! Je vous l'avais bien dit que ces trucs n'étaient pas fiables !  
- Manifestement, Bones à raison pour les rapports! Répondit Sulu. Scotty, Chekov, vous réquisitionnez tous les ingénieurs qui n'ont rien a faire pour le moment! Je vais entré en contact avec le Faragot et demander les ingénieurs en chefs, les meilleurs, pour venir vous aider!  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher au juste? Demanda le jeune russe.  
- Ça c'est à vous de me le dire, je ne suis pas ingénieur! Répondit Sulu. Mais j'imagine que tous ce qui pourrait avoir un lien infime sera à considérer.  
- Exactement, capitaine! S'exclama Scotty, toujours pas découragé. Je vais diviser tout le monde en équipes qui vont fouiller dans les diverses banques de données pendant que je m'occuperais du téléporteur avec une autre équipe!  
- Et nous on fait quoi? Demanda Uhura.  
- Je vous dirais bien de vérifier les communications, débuta Sulu, mais je crois que le capitaine et monsieur Spock n'avait pas de communicateur, prévoyant se faire téléporter par le Faragot.  
- Alors on ne peut rien faire de plus? Demanda Bones.  
- Malheureusement pas ! répondit Sulu. Restez quand même a disposition au cas où les équipes auraient besoin de votre aide! En attendant, vous êtes libres. Monsieur Scott, au travail chaque minutes comptes!  
- À vos ordres Capitaine Sulu! S'exclama Scotty.

Scotty attrappa Chekov par le bras et tout en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria du vaisseau, il ordonna par communicateur à tous les ingénieurs libres de s'y présenter. Rapidement, 250 des 300 ingénieurs du vaisseau envahirent la pièce, suivit par 200 ingénieurs venant du Faragot et Scotty s'empressa de séparer le tout en quatre groupes. Un pour lui, un pour Chekov, un pour l'ingénieur Stevenson du Faragot et un pour son équipier l'ingénieur Werdraght. Les quatre groupes furent ensuite rediviser chacun en quatre groupes qui doivent tous se rapporter à l'un des quatre officiers supérieurs qui eux se rapportent tous à Scotty qui lui se rapportera au Capitaine Sulu. Une fois ses instructions donnés, Scotty envoya tout le monde au travail, les disperçant sur les 23 ponts du vaisseau.

Scotty entra donc dans la salle de téléportation trois heures et demi après la disparition de Kirk et Spock. Rapidement il dispersa les 27 ingénieurs qui étaient sous ses ordres à diverses places dans la salle afin qu'ils vérifient le moindre petit fil, le moindre petit branchement. Scotty quant à lui, s'installa devant la console et entreprit de tout décoder, de tout examiner. Toutes les trente minutes, Chekov, Stevenson et Werdraght lui faisaient un rapport, toujours le même, et il transmettait au capitaine par intérim qui se décourageait toujours plus. À minuit, douze heures après la disparition des deux hommes, Scotty libéra tous les ingénieurs pour la nuit, leur ordonnant d'être à la cafétéria le lendemain matin à huit heure tapant. Alors que tous le monde dormait, ou tentait de réussir à dormir, Scotty lui était toujours à son poste dans la salle de téléportation tantôt feuilletant les rapports du début de journée, ceux des ingénieurs pour cette première étape de recherche dans les bases de données, tantôt cherchant ici et là dans l'ordinateur de la salle. Il lui était inconsevable d'aller dormir alors que ses amis étaient perdus à quelque part. De plus, un mauvais présentiment lui disait que chaque seconde comptait, qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Soupirant profondément, Scotty consentit finalement à rejoindre son lit pour une petite pose vers six heure du matin.

**_Planète X, premier jour, aux environs de midi au ravin_**

Dans son rêve, il avait vu Spock chuter dans le ravin alors tout en mettant le bout de tissu dans ses poches il se dirigea le cœur battant vers le bord du ravin. Pendant un moment, il n'osa pas baisser son regard aussi fixait-il l'autre côté semblable au sien. Il ne voulait même pas envisager la réaction qu'il aurait s'il appercevait le corps de son meilleur ami brisé sur les rochers. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et baissa doucement le regard. Ce qu'il vit fit ratter plusieurs battements à son cœur. Une étrange rivière rougeâtre coulait en contre bas, d'immenses rochers pointus sur chaque rive, des cadavres de ce qui devait être des animaux, un chandail bleu en limbaux, mais aucun corps vulcain. Le soulagement percuta le jeune homme de plein fouet. Au moins, son ami vulcain n'avait pas été empallé sur ces rochers. Il en remercia le ciel deux fois plutôt qu'une car la scène, en plus de la douleur de la mort de son ami, aurait été horrible de par la façon de mourir. Cependant, demeurait le fait qu'il ignorait si Spock était encore vivant. Il aurait aussi bien pu se noyer dans ce qui semblait être de l'eau.

Voulant descendre inspecter le bas du ravin, Jim parcourut des yeux les rebords jusqu'à ce qu'il apperçoive, vingt mètres à sa droite, un étroit chemin qui lui permettrait de descendre sans trop perdre de temps. Il s'y dirigea et entâma la descente après avoir bien observer la roche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim mis pied à terre entre deux rochers pointus. Prudament, le jeune homme s'approcha de la rivière pour y plonger la main. Dire que la sensation était étrange était un euphémisme. La matière était à peine moins consistante que de la gelée bien que plus difficile à percer, était à la fois humide et sec, parfois chaud, parfois froid changeant en quelques secondes du tout au tout. Quand il ressortit sa main de l'étrange matière, Jim sut que Spock ne pouvait s'y être noyer. Même en tombant de haut, il n'aurait pas réussi à s'y enfoncer suffisamant car il avait dû mettre de la force pour enfoncer sa main. Par contre, l'espèce de courant qui entraînait la chose avait très bien plus le conduire plus loin. Jim se releva et se dirigea vers le chandail bleu qu'il avait apperçu. Lorsqu'il le prit dans ses mains après quelques minutes de marche prudente, son cœur se serra. Il s'agissait bel et bien du chandail d'uniforme Starfleet de Spock. Le vêtement était en lambaux, le dos ayant été déchirer à coup de griffes. Du sang vert était séché sur plusieurs morceaux du chandail. Ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement sur le tissu jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanche et il lutta pour retenir des larmes de peur, pour retenir la frayeur qui l'emplissait face à l'état de son ami. Il pria un instant tout les dieux de toutes les planètes, religions et autres de leur venir en aide.

Finalement, même si l'envie de partir à la recherche de son ami lui brûlait les entraîlles, il remonta la paroit rocheuse et repris le chemin de sa grotte. La nuit tombait vite et manifestement il ne faisait pas bon trop s'y attarder. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son abris, le soleil était déjà bien bas, aussi entra-t-il rapidement à l'intérieur. Cette fois, il camouffla l'entré avec les branchages qu'il avait utiliser le matin même. Une fois à l'intérieur il posa les lambaux de chandail bleu dans un coin et batailla un moment avec les roches afin d'allumer un nouveau feu. Une fois le feu bien prit, il alla se laver les mains et le visage et but un peu d'eau pour finalement aller remettre son chandail jaune et prendre le bleu dans ses mains pour ensuite aller s'assoir contre la paroit rocheuse. Son regard se posa sur l'étoffe bleu et il étouffa un gémissement d'impuissance. Il savait que son ami était blessé assez gravement, probablement dans l'impossibilité de se défendre, ni même de bouger, et il ne pouvait risquer de sortir de peur de croiser la même bête horrible. Recroqueviller comme la veille, Jim Kirk s'endormi le ventre vide et l'esprit hantée.

**_U.S.S Enterprise, Jour 2 passerelle de commandement 7h30 am_**

Sulu remarqua le manque visible de sommeil qui était peint sur le visage de Scotty et se douta que l'homme ne devait pas avoir dormit beaucoup. Lui-même avait été incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit, se retournant encore et encore dans son lit. Il faudrait qu'il demande un somnifère à Bones pour la nuit prochaine. Alors qu'il fixait pensivement le vide intersidéral par la baie vitrée, McCoy et Uhura entrèrent à leurs tours sur la passerelle tous les deux avec une mine aussi grise que la sienne. McCoy fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Scotty mais ne fit aucun commentaire se doutant que l'ingénieure ne pourrait trouver le sommeil qu'une fois qu'ils aurait quelque chose. Chekov fut le dernier à entrer dans la pièce et Sulu fut étonné de le voir aussi frais et dispo que chaque matin. Sulu eut un sourire et salua son ami russe.

- Vous semblez être le seul à avoir réussi à dormir convenablement, Chekov! s'exclama presque joyeusement Sulu. Faudra me dire comment vous avez fait!  
- Mon truc s'apelle vodka, capitaine! Rigola Chekov. La vodka demeure le remède parfait pour un tas de truc chez nous! Dont l'insomnie!  
- Vous pouvez sortir la vodka d'un russe mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir le russe de la vodka! Rigola Sulu. Par contre je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi!  
- Probablement pas, en effet! Rigola Chekov. Alors capitaine, quels sont les ordres ce matin?  
- Messieur Scott et Chekov, vous retournez à vos recherches. Répondit Sulu en retrouvant son sérieux. Comme hier, je veux des rapports verbaux toutes les demies heures, et un rapport écrit à midi, un a dix-sept heure et un à la fin de la soirée et ce de chacune des sections et sous-sections. Docteur McCoy, lieutenant Uhura, je veux que vous passiez en revue les dossiers Starfleet sur les planètes les plus proches afin qu'on puisse se faire une idée de sur quoi nous pourrions tomber! Monsieur Scott, si vous trouver quoi que se soit sur la direction qu'aurait prit le faisseau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous m'en faites part sur le champ ainsi je pourrais orienter les recherches du docteur et du lieutenant. Moi je vais discuter avec le capitaine du Faragot et lui demander de vérfier si ses scanners et autres récepteurs n'auraient pas capter quelque chose d'intéressant. Bonne journée et bonne chance mes amis!

Sans un mot, tout le monde quitta la passerelle, Uhura et McCoy vers l'infirmerie seul endroit non investit par les ingénieurs, et Scotty et Chekov vers la cafétéria pour le breafing prévu avec l'armée d'ingénieur. Sulu lui prit place sur son siège de pilote. Il évitait autant que possible de s'assoir dans le siège de capitaine, car pour lui c'était celui du capitaine Kirk. Il soupira et plongea un instant dans ses pensées, priant pour que ses présentiments soient faux.

Le breafing fut expédier par Scotty rapidement, les consignes étant les mêmes que la veille. À huit heure quinze Scotty retrouvait le poste qu'il avait quitté deux petites heures plus tôt. Après quelques minutes, il reprit ses recherches là où il s'était arrêter la veille. Les heures passèrent tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les recoins informatique de l'ordinateur sans rien trouver. À midi, il tendit le rapport écrit à son second afin qu'il l'amène au capitaine et alors que tous prenait leur heure de pose pour aller manger, Scotty se retrouva seul dans la salle de téléportation. Afin de se dégourdire un peu les jambes, l'homme se leva et marcha de long en large dans la salle observant ici et là des cadrans, branchements et autre. Alors qu'il fixait depuis quelques minutes le fond du téléporteur, une idée surgit dans son esprit comme une révélation divine. Il se précipita sur sa console, tapa quelques codes, cliqua à certains endroits et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Rapidement, il lut les informations et ne put retenir un cris de joie en faisant imprimé les informations. Il lui sembla que l'imprimante était infernalement longue alors qu'en fait les quatres feuilles sortirent en moins d'une minute. Une fois les feuilles en mains, Scotty quitta la salle de téléportation en courant comme un fou, en direction de la cafétéria, pour informer Sulu, Chekov, Bones et Uhura.

**_Planète X, la grotte au beau milieu de la nuit entre les jours 1 et 2_**

_Spock avait réussi difficilement à se hisser sur la berge couverte d'une herbe fraîche qui lui fit immédiatement du bien. Tout son corps n'était qu'un immense abime de douleur, sa tête tournait, il était désorienté, effrayé. Suivant son instinct de survie, Spock rempa jusqu'à de gros bosquets d'arbustes et se cacha tant bien que mal sous les branches et les feuilles. Maintenant relativement en sécurité, son esprit s'autorisa à songer à son capitaine, son ami. Il savait qu'il était à quelque part sur cette planète puisqu'ils étaient partis ensembles. Il espérait grandement que Jim ait eu plus de chance que lui. Étrangement, le fait d'envisager la mort de Jim l'effrayait bien plus que la sienne pourtant imminante. À bout de force physique, l'esprit au bord du gouffre, l'inconscience l'accueillit à bras ouverts._

Jim se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, la respiration courte et sifflante, mais il était moins effrayé que la veille. Spock était encore vivant, enfin l'était-il au moment où lui-même avait regagné la grotte. Jim soupira de découragement, un sentiment cuisant d'impuissance lui comprimant la poitrine. Il alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et gagna prudament l'entré de la grotte. Il retira quelques branches et jetta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. D'après la clartée, il savait que l'aube était proche, mais il fut frapper par la forêt grouillante de vie et bruissante de cris et de bruits. Visiblement, les animaux de cette planètes, du moins de cette partie de la planète, étaient tous nocturnes. Peu désireux de se faire remarquer, Jim replaca les branches et retourna dans la grotte. Tout en ravivant le feu, Jim analysa son rêve. Spock avait atteint une rive avec de l'herbe alors manifestement il avait parcourut une bonne distance. Jim décida de passé la matinée à essayer de se faire des armes. Ensuite, il se rendrait rapidement au bord du ravin et le suivrait dans le sens du courant. Il se chercherait un nouvel abris afin de ne pas toujours avoir à rentrer à la grotte. Il devait également tenter de se trouver de la nourriture. Il prendrait le chandail déchirer de son ami afin de s'en faire un baluchon pour transporter de la nourriture ou autre chose. Une fois son plan de la journée groso modo fait, il planta son regard dans les flammes et attendit l'aube l'esprit aussi vide que possible.


	4. Jour 2, Nouvelles directions

**_Lily Jolie Online : Coucou tout le monde!!! Alors voilà enfin le chapitre 4!! Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir poster plus tôt comme je l'avais prévu, mais de la visite imprévue c'est pointer! lol enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :P Bonne lecture!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Lost**

**Chapitre quatre : Jour 2, Nouvelles directions**

Alors qu'il fixait depuis quelques minutes le fond du téléporteur, une idée surgit dans son esprit comme une révélation divine. Il se précipita sur sa console, tapa quelques codes, cliqua à certains endroits et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Rapidement, il lut les informations et ne put retenir un cris de joie en faisant imprimé les informations. Il lui sembla que l'imprimante était infernalement longue alors qu'en fait les quatres feuilles sortirent en moins d'une minute. Une fois les feuilles en mains, Scotty quitta la salle de téléportation en courant comme un fou, en direction de la cafétéria, pour informer Sulu, Chekov, Bones et Uhura. En chemin, Scotty croisa son équipe et leur indiqua en quelques mots quelle direction prendre pour la suite et biffurqua vers l'infirmerie, où il trouverait trois de ses quatres coéquipiers. Il avisa Chekov, toujours en courant, de se rendre lui aussi à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible. Scotty courut encore quelques minutes pour finalement atteindre son but. Le voyant ainsi essoufflé, McCoy s'empressa de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau. Alors que l'ingénieur reprenait son souffle, Chekov arriva et demanda ce qui se passait.

- Alors Scotty, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le russe, curieux.  
- J'ai réussi à trouver une direction! S'exclama Scotty, plus entousiaste que jamais!  
- Une direction?? S'exclama Bones. Mais vous attendez quoi pour parler!!  
- En fait, reprit Scotty. J'ai trouvé deux directions. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux le faisseau a choisis, mais je sais qu'il ne peut avoir prit que ces deux voies!  
- C'est déjà un pas immense! S'exclama Sulu, heureux. Et quels sont ces directions.  
- Ils sont partis soit par la droite soit par la gauche. Répondit Scotty. Et en ligne relativement droite.  
- Comment, relativement droite? Demanda Uhura.  
- Cela veut dire que le faisseau ce sera arrêté dans le premier système solaire qu'il rencontrera sur une ligne droite à partir de l'Enterprise. Répondit Chekov, ses yeux s'éclairant de compréhension. Par contre, le faisseau peut s'être arrêté sur n'importe quel planète du système et avec toute la chance dont nous semblons disposer, ce pourrait très bien être un système comportant des centaines de planètes. Et elles peuvent être toutes inabitable pour les humains et/ou les vulcains. C'est bien cela monsieur Scott? Termina le jeune russe.  
- Exactement. Répondit Scotty. Mais comme l'a souligné le capitaine Sulu, c'est un pas immense! Cela réduit considérablement le champ d'investigation.  
- Mais il nous reste encore deux directions à prendre! S'exclama McCoy. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne pouvons toujours pas nous séparer en deux!  
- Non, répondit Sulu, mais je vous rappelle que le Faragot est à notre disposition! Ils iront d'un  
- Non pas la moindre! Répondit-il plus sombrement. Ils pourrait être à quelques minutes d'ici comme à quelques jours, voir quelques semaines !  
- Bon. Répondit Sulu, pensif. McCoy, Uhura, vous continuez vos recherches en vous consentrant sur les deux systèmes les plus proches en ligne droite! Dès que vous savez à combien de temps ils se situent, vous m'en faites part! Ensuite, établissez la liste des planètes, leurs classes, leur status de danger, le type de climat, etc! Dès que j'aurais parler au capitaine du Faragot, je vous informe de quel direction ils auront prit et je veux que vous les mettiez régulièrement à jour sur ce que vous trouvez sur le système qu'ils couvriront. Scotty vous deumeurez ici avec moi et superviserez les travaux de la salle de téléportation d'ici. Chekov vous retournez au travail et cherchés d'autres informations plus précises.  
- Avez-vous besoin qu'on vous envoie le pilote remplaçant? Demanda Uhura.  
- Je suis amplement capable d'effectuer deux tâches à la fois! Répondit Sulu avec un sourire. En outre, je préfère vraiment m'en occuper personellement afin de m'assurer qu'aucune erreure n'est commise et qu'on arrive le plus tôt possible. Bon alors tout le monde au travail!

McCoy, Uhura et Chekov quittèrent au pas de course le pont de commandemant, un nouveau souffle d'espoir au cœur alors que Sulu et Scotty entraient en contacte avec le Faragot afin de les mettres au courant des derniers développements. Quinze minutes plus tard, le Faragot partait sur la gauche et l'Enterprise sur la droite. Même s'il les envoyaient sur cette voie afin de ne courire aucun risque, les deux dirigeants par interim de l'Enterprise qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

_**Planète X, près de l'entrée de la grotte, levé du soleil **_

À peine la forêt redevenue silencieuse, Jim s'était mis en action et avait rapidement trouver des baies qui ressemblaient à des framboises et des bleuets. Il en mangea immédiatement plusieurs et entreprit ensuite d'en ramasser afin de ce faire des provisions pour la journée. Ensuite, il ramassa un long bâton et, à l'aide des restes du chandail de Spock, il se fit un baluchon où il enferma ses provisions. Une fois le premier point de sa liste de tâche accomplie, le jeune homme se mit en quête de roches plus tranchantes que les autres. Rapidement, Jim trouva ce qui ressemblait au silex terrien jadis utiliser par les premiers hommes. Il ramena vers l'entré de la grotte plusieurs morceaux qui pourraient lui être utile. Pendant près de deux heures, Jim fouilla ici et là à la recherche de branches et d'herbages. Il trouva une plante avec de longues feuilles effilées qu'il tressa les unes avec les autres afin de faire des cordes. Il effila en pointe quelques roches plus ou moins longues et, finalement, les attacha avec ses cordes improvisées sur des bâtons. Au final, vers le milieu de l'avant-midi, Jim avait réussi à se fabriquer une lance et deux poignards semblant suffisament solide. Alors qu'il allait partir, Jim trouva au pied d'un arbre un étrange fruit qui avait une forme en 8. La coquille du fruit était souple mais semblait aussi solide que du cuir. Avec l'un de ses poignards, il ouvrit le fruit sur le dessu et mangea la chair sucrée. Une fois cela fait, une idée lui vint. Il retourna à l'intérieur de la grotte et s'approcha de la source où il nettoya l'enveloppe du fruit pour ensuite la remplir d'eau. Au grand plaisir du jeune homme, l'enveloppe était étanche. Avec le morceau qu'il avait retirer et quelques feuilles avec lesquelles il fit de petites cordes, il referma le tout et ce fit donc une gourde très pratique. Il jugea qu'avec la grosseur de la gourde il pourrait facilement faire une journée entière de marche, s'il ne se dépensait pas outre mesure. Satisfait, Jim resortit de la grotte, retira son chandail jaune qu'il attacha à sa taille, attrappa son baluchon et sa lance et prit le chemin vers le ravin.

Jim arriva au ravin vers midi, alors que le soleil était à son zénith. Jim avait estimé que les journées devaient être à peu près de la même longueur que celles terriennes, ce qui l'avait soulagé. Une fois au bord du ravin, il scrutta les abords du « fleuve » et s'assura du sens du courant. Ramenant son regard vers la forêt, il avisa après quelques minutes un petit sentier qui suivait le chemin qu'il devait suivre. Sa lance bien en main, il emprunta le chemin d'un bon pas.

_**U.S.S Enterprise, Jour 2 passerelle de commandemant 16h30**_

Alors que Scotty et Sulu discutait en analysant les différents rapports reçus à midi, McCoy et Uhura entrèrent sur la passerelle avec le sourire, rapidement suivit par Chekov qui venait lui aux nouvelles. Voyant le sourire de leurs deux amis, Sulu les interrogea.

- Que nous vaux ces sourires? Demanda-t-il. Avez-vous trouvés quelque chose d'intéressant?  
- Oui, capitaine! S'exclama Uhura. Nous avons découvert les deux systèmes visés. Celui que le Faragot rejoindra est le système Aranéein qui comprend une cinquantaine de planète et nous, nous rejoindrons le système Kurakaïm ayant une vingtaine de planète.  
- De plus, reprit McCoy, toutes les planètes jusqu'à présent sont suportable pour au moins l'un ou l'autre de nos amis et entièrement vivable pour l'autre. Alors nous sommes au moins rassurer sur ce point. Par contre, la plus part des planètes n'ont que très peu été explorées et sont pour la plus part classées dangereuses.  
- Mais l'autre bonne nouvelle, reprit Uhura devant les mines déconfites des autres hommes, c'est que nous seront à porté de Karakas, la première planète de Kurakaïm, demain matin vers 7h30.  
- Par contre, reprit McCoy, afin de ne pas faire d'erreur et puisque les planètes ne sont pas trop nombreuses, nous les scannerons une à une en nous mettant en orbite autour de chacunes d'elles. Cela sera beaucoup plus long, mais nous sommes ainsi assurer de les trouvés, vifs ou…morts.  
- Nous avons déjà mis le Faragot au courant puisqu'ils arriveront dans quelques heures tout au plus et qu'ils ont plus de planètes que nous à explorer. Ajouta Uhura. Ils ont promis de nous tenir au courant des prochains développements.  
- Très bien, très bien!! S'exclama Sulu joyeusement. En voilà de bonnes nouvelles! Puisque nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus en attendant, Scotty et Chekov consentrez les meilleurs ingénieurs à réparer le téléporteur, afin d'au moins pouvoir ramener le capitaine Kirk et monsieur Spock en un seul morceau. McCoy, montez un plan d'intervention avec les autres médecins et infirmiers qui sera rapidement applicable. Si les planètes sont toutes classées dangereuses, ils pourraient avoir eu quelques difficultés et nécessiter des soins urgents. Uhura, allez vous reposer quelques heures car je vous veux toute la nuit à l'écoute des communications du Faragot. Moi je vais corriger les coordonnées afin d'arriver directement sur Karakas et continuer à éplucher les rapports! Allez, courage mes amis! Nous approchons du but! Mais avant de nous remettre au travail, allons manger!

Le cœur beaucoup moins lourd, McCoy, Scotty, Uhura et Chekov accompagnèrent de bon cœur Sulu vers la cafétéria. Ils étaient tous très soulagés d'enfin avoir une véritable destination, un véritable temps de voyage avant de l'atteindre et un vrai plan d'intervention. Ils étaient encore dans le brouillard quant à l'état des deux hommes, mais ils reprenaient espoirs. Ils mangèrent ensemble joyeusement avant de finalement retourner au boulot plus sérieusement que jamais.

_**Planète X, endroit X, vers la fin de l'après-midi**_

Jim marchait depuis plusieurs heures déjà et le ravin ne semblait jamais avoir de fin, ses bords escarpés demeurant toujours aussi haut. Il lui était également impossible de voir à plus qu'une dixaine de mètres car la forêt était très dense, le forçant ainsi à avancer prudament. Jusqu'à présent, la forêt était demeurée silencieuse et immobile. Mais maintenant qu'il était plus profondément entré en elle, il appercevait de temps à autres quelques animaux ailés passés d'arbres en arbres rapidement et quelques autres petites bêtes courirs d'un côté du chemin à l'autre, mais rien ne lui semblait dangereux. Probablement que les grosses bêtes comme celle qui avait blessé Spock ne sortait que la nuit. Enfin, il espérait. Constatant finalement que le jour ne tarderait pas à décliner, Jim se mit en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Alors qu'il allait quitter la route, il vit à la dernière minute un immense trou dans le sol et évita de justesse d'y tomber et de s'y blesser. Jim se pencha sur le bord du trou et constata qu'un petit tunel descendait sur quelques mètres pour déboucher sur un trou circulaire où il pourrait aisément tenir avec un feu de bois. De plus, le tunel semblait trop petit pour qu'une bête comme celle qu'il avait vu en rêve y entre et s'il camoufflait l'entré en plus d'allumer un feu, il y serait en sécurité.

S'activant, Jim descendit à genoux dans le trou pour aller déposer son baluchon et sa lance dans le fond. Il remonta et ramassa rapidement quelques branchages pour se faire une paillasse et d'autres pour faire un feu. Ensuite, il coupa plusieurs morceaux de bois ramassés aux alentours de façon à ce qu'un des bouts soit pointus et il les planta autour du trou comme moyen de protection. Ensuite, il posa quelques branches avec des feuilles afin de camouffler le trou sans pour autant le boucher afin qu'il ne meure pas étouffer par la fumée de son feu. Une fois cela fait, il redescendit s'installé. Sur sa paillasse, il y posa son chandail jaune afin de s'en faire un oreiller puis alluma le feu près de « l'entrée » du trou. Il posa ensuite sa lance et l'un de ses couteaux improvisés à porter de main près de son lit tout aussi improvisé alors qu'il gardait sur lui le deuxième poignard. Une fois le tout fait, il attrapa son baluchon et entreprit de manger quelques baies et but l'eau qui lui restait. Rapidement, Jim s'étendit sur son lit de fortune et sombra dans un demi sommeil, épuisé mais alerte.

_L'hémorragie semblait s'être arrêtée. Alors que le vulcain était encore inconscient sous les arbustes, des feuilles étaient tombées sur son dos et avait fait d'étranges pensement, protégeant la peau de l'homme et aidant ainsi le sang à arrêter de couler. Les feuilles devaient avoir des vertues médicinales car la respiration de l'homme était moins sifflante, plus régulière. Finalement, le vulcain ouvrit les yeux et bien que son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir, son rationalisme vulcain était de retour. S'assurant que la voie était libre et que rien ne pourrait l'attaquer, il sortit de sa cachette. Il ramassa un bout de bois assez fort pour le supporter et y prit appui. Rapidement, il atteignit le pied d'une falaise et trouva dans le grand mur de pierre une petite grotte où il entra. Il avança jusqu'au fond et appuya son dos contre la pierre froide et cela lui fit du bien. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois il sombra dans un sommeil plus réparateur que l'inconscience qui l'avait prit plus tôt. _


	5. Jour 3, L'Espoir renait

_**Hey! It's Lily : Salut salut :D Me revoilà après un bon délai et j'en suis désolé, mais encore et toujours mon bon vieux syndrome de la page blanche qui va et qui vient XD Bref voici le chapitre 5 et je m'en vais de ce pas commencer le 6 alors je crois que d'ici peu vous aurez la fin :D Bref bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWSS! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lost **

**Chapitre cinq : Jour 3, l'espoir renait**

_**Planète X, Deuxième cachette de Kirk, un peu avant l'aube, Jour 3.**_

_L'hémorragie semblait s'être arrêtée. Alors que le vulcain était encore inconscient sous les arbustes, des feuilles étaient tombées sur son dos et avait fait d'étranges pensement, protégeant la peau de l'homme et aidant ainsi le sang à arrêter de couler. Les feuilles devaient avoir des vertues médicinales car la respiration de l'homme était moins sifflante, plus régulière. Finalement, le vulcain ouvrit les yeux et bien que son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir, son rationalisme vulcain était de retour. S'assurant que la voie était libre et que rien ne pourrait l'attaquer, il sortit de sa cachette. Il ramassa un bout de bois assez fort pour le supporter et y prit appui. Rapidement, il atteignit le pied d'une falaise et trouva dans le grand mur de pierre une petite grotte où il entra. Il avança jusqu'au fond et appuya son dos contre la pierre froide et cela lui fit du bien. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois il sombra dans un sommeil plus réparateur que l'inconscience qui l'avait prit plus tôt. _

Encore une fois, Jim se réveilla après avoir rêvé de Spock. Cette fois cependant, il fut un peu plus rassurer sur l'état de son ami. Il avait clairement vue dans les yeux de Spock que sa bonne vieille maîtrise vulcaine était de retour et, pour une fois, il était heureux qu'elle soit là. De plus, Jim fut content de voir que Spock ne s'était pas déplacé plus loin, cela lui permettrait de le ratraper plus vite.

Ayant toujours une image de Spock au fond de ses pensées, Jim évalua ce qu'il aurait a faire dans la journée. Tout d'abord, trouver d'autres baies et de l'eau sans quoi il ne pourrait pas être d'une grande aide pour son ami. Une fois cela fait, il reprendrait la route toujours d'un bon pas tout en prenant garde de ne pas se fatiguer outre mesure à cause de l'air rarifiée de l'altitude. En y pensant, Jim secoua la tête persuader qu'il ne pourrait éviter un séjour à l'infirmerie de Bones. Enfin, si son équipage réussissait à les retrouver.

Bref, se dit-il en reprenant le cours de ses pensés, il devrait avoir trouver un nouvel abrit au plus tard vers une heure de l'après-midi sinon il devrait soit rebrousser chemin jusqu'à son présent abris, sois dormir à la belle étoile. Par contre, la seconde option ne l'enchantait guère, mais si c'était la seule solution il le ferait. Pour Spock. Pour son ami, il le ferait. En fait, il ferait tout pour lui, tout simplement.

_**U.S.S Enterprise, Passerelle de commandement, 8h00 a.m, Jour 3.**_

Uhura avait passé la nuit entière à l'écoute des communications du Faragot. Ils avaient déjà scannés quatre planètes, mais aucune d'elle n'avait la moindre trace du Capitaine Kirk et du commendant Spock. Plus les heures s'égrainaient, plus les chances de retrouver le Capitaine et Spock vivant s'amenuisaient. Et elle savait que le Capitaine serait le premier à y passer. Étant humain, il était beaucoup moins résistant que Spock. Elle n'osait à peine imaginer dans quel état d'esprit son ex petit-ami passerait les heures suivant la mort hypothétique du Capitaine Kirk.

Uhura avait remarquer depuis sa rupture d'avec Spock, que lui et Kirk c'était vraiment raprocher. Sans allé jusqu'à suspecter une quelconque relation physique entre les deux hommes, Uhura se sentait comme si, pendant les six derniers mois de sa relation avec le vulcain, elle avait été un frein à l'épanouissement de leur relation. Ainsi, même si cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils voyageaient tous sur l'Enterprise, Uhura pouvait dire que l'amitié entre le Capitaine et son second avait prit un autre tournant près de six mois après leur premier départ. Épuisée et donc ayant la tête ailleurs Uhura, qui avait le commandement de la passerelle pendant la nuit, sursauta quand Chekov qu'elle n'avait même pas vue prendre son poste, lui parla.

- Lieutenant Uhura! S'exclama le Russe. Nous avons atteint le système Kurakaïm et entrerons en orbite autour de la planète Karakas dans vingt minutes!  
- Enfin! S'exclama Uhura, soulagée. Chekov, faites prévenir le Capitaine Sulu et prévenez aussi celui qui doit me remplacer car je vais prendre un peu de repos! En attendant, reprit-elle, la passerelle est à vous Chekov.  
- Très bien lieutenant! Répondit Chekov en souriant. Reposez-vous surtout!  
- Ne vous en faites pas! Rigola-t-elle. Ma tête n'aura pas encore toucher l'oreiller que je dormirais déjà depuis un moment!  
- Bonne nuit, Uhurua! Lui lança Chekov alors qu'elle sortait.

La jeune femme salua une dernière fois son ami et quitta la passerelle avec un soupire de soulagement. La nuit avait été longue et maintenant qu'ils arrivait à Karakas et que le véritable travail de recherche commencerait sous peu, elle pouvait espérer dormir un peu. Et comme elle l'avait dit à Chekov, à peine sa tête fut couchée sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit immédiatement.

_**Planète X, À quelque part sur le chemin, aux environs de midi, Jour 3. **_

Jim avait eu tôt fait de trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture et n'avait donc pas tarder à reprendre la route. Tout en marchant, Jim avait la tête dans les nuages. Il entâmait à peine la troisième journée de ses vacances improvisées et, pour lui, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus vu son vaisseau et ses amis depuis des siècles. Malgré l'inquiétude que ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivé sur cette planète, il avait confiance en Sulu et les autres. Il savait parfaitement que dans pareil situation Sulu saurait très bien diriger les opérations et que s'il y avait une infime chance qu'ils les retrouvent vivants, Sulu et le reste de l'équipage y arriverait. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient sans doute demander l'aide du Faragot.

Finalement, il devait être près de midi quand Jim s'arrêta au bord de la falaise pour observer les environs. De là où il était, Jim pouvait apperçevoir le fleuve rouge et il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il apperçu enfin les pentes baissantes signifiant la fin du ravin à moins d'une demie journée de marche. La seule ombre au tableau, Jim n'avait toujours pas de nouvel abris et s'il continuait, il risquait de passer une nuit à la belle étoile. Réitérant la promesse qu'il c'était fait plus tôt, celle de tout faire pour retrouver Spock vivant, il reprit sa marche avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Pendant toute la journée, Jim dût se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à courir. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait qu'il se raprochait de Spock, plus il avait envie d'aller plus vite. Mais à chaque fois qu'il accélèrait inconsciament une petite voix dans le fond de sa tête lui rapellait que s'il faisait trop d'effort il ne serait bientôt plus en mesure d'aider Spock ou de revoir son vaisseau chéri. Et la petite voix ressemblait beaucoup beaucoup à celle de Bones alors il préfèrait l'écouter.

Finalement, après quelques heures de marche, Jim apperçut le ciel qui s'assombrissait doucement à travers le feuillage de arbres. Il s'arrêta et soupira. Il n'était plus très loin de son but, l'endroit où Spock avait regagné la terre ferme, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux pour lui de continuer. Bientôt, des bêtes comme celle qui avait pourchassé Spock arpenteraient la forêt. Et qui savait s'il n'y avait pas pire créature? Jim se retrouva devant un choix dificile. Continuer malgré le danger plus que certain de la nuit où tanter de trouver un endroit relativement sûr pour la nuit?

_**U.S.S Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, 8h30 am, Jour 3. **_

Sulu arriva sur la passerelle quelques minutes après le départ d'Uhura et un sourire vint éclairer son visage quand il vit la planète Karakas toute près. Il salua Chekov qui l'informa au passage qu'ils étaient en orbite autour de la planète et qu'ils étaient prêt à lancer le premier scan. Sulu remercia son ami et pris place dans son fauteuil de pilote tout en gardant le regard fixer sur Karakas. En attendant l'arrivé de Scotty et de Bones, Sulu laissa ses pensées dérivées.

Il sentait qu'ils étaient proche du but. Que bientôt ils retrouverait le Capitaine Kirk et le Commendant Spock. Il espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à scanner toutes les planètes du système avant de les retrouver, mais remercia quand même le ciel de n'avoir que 20 planètes à vérifier. Il pria un instant les dieux pour trouver leurs deux amis sains et saufs, ou du moins en vie. Sulu fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivé toujours remarquer de Bones et Scotty.

- Alors, y parait que nous sommes en orbite autour de Karakas! S'exclama Bones. Avez-vous lancé les scan, Capitaine?  
- Je vous attendait pour cela, Bones! Répondit Sulu avec un sourire. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez subir l'attente interminable avec moi!  
- Merci bien! Grogna le docteur. Bref qu'attendons-nous?  
- Mais rien du tout! Rigola Sulu. Monsieur Chekov, lançez le scan de la planète Karakas!  
- Oui Capitaine! Répondit joyeusement le russe.

Pendant que Chekov lançait la procédure, Scotty expliqua que le scan complet d'une planète pourrait prendre entre une et quatre heures dépendant de la grandeur de cette dernière. Après les éclaircissements fait par Scotty, la passerelle de commandement fut plongée dans un silence presque monastique.

Une heure trente s'était écoulée quand le raport du scan arriva entre les mains du Capitaine intérimaire. Pendant qu'il le lisait, Sulu sentait les regards persant de Bones, Scotty et Chekov posé sur lui. Il termina la lecture du raport en soupirant. Aucune trace de leurs deux amis. Cela aurait sans doute été trop facile de les retrouver sur la première planète du système! Il leva les yeux vers ses coéquipiers pour leur faire un résumé.

- Il n'y a absolument, mais absolument rien sur cette planète! S'exclama-t-il en soupirant. Cela me rassure qu'ils n'y soient pas car ils n'y auraient sans aucun doute pas survécu!  
- Bordel! S'exclama Bones, en colère. Va-t-on devoir scanner toutes ses foutus planètes pour les retrouver?  
- J'espère que non mais en attendant nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix! Répondit Sulu. Chekov, quel est la prochaine planète?  
- C'est la planète Maïmas, Capitaine. Répondit le Russe. Nous y seront dans vingts minutes.  
- Très bien alors quittez l'orbite de Karakas et direction Maïmas. Répondit Sulu en reprenant sa place de pilote.  
- Moi je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout est prêt à recevoir Jim et Spock! Lança Bones, incapable de demeurer à rien faire. Prévenez moi quand vous lancerez le prochain scan!

Et sans attendre de réponse, Bones quitta la passerelle. Une fois à l'infirmerie, il s'enferma dans son bureau. Bien sûr que tout était prêt au retour des deux disparus, il avait passé la nuit la dessus car il était incapable de dormir.

Attendant que Sulu le prévienne pour le prochain scan, Bones tournait comme un lion en cage dans son bureau. Il ne supportait pas de savoir Jim et Spock, enfin surtout Jim, livrés à eux-même sur une planète inconnue et sûrement très dangereuse. Ils étaient peut-être même blessés, ou pire…mort? À cette pensée, Bones frappa le mur de son poing. Il refusait de croire que Jim et Spock étaient mort. Il ne pouvait accepter cette éventualitée.


	6. Enfin réunis! Enfin trouvés!

_**Hey! it's Lily : Salut tout le monde! Alors voila le chapitre six! J'ADORE ce chapitre lol Malheureusement, je crois bien que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et donc la fin! C'est triste parce que j'aime beaucoup cette fic lol Bref bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lost**

**Chapitre six : Enfin réunis! Enfin trouvés!**

_**Planète X, Quelque part toujours sur le chemin, aux alentours de 20h00, Jour 3.**_

Finalement, Jim n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se cacher pour la nuit alors il avait continuer son chemin. Sous ses yeux ébahis, la forêt avait lentement pris vie et les animaux étaient sortis de leurs cachettes. Il s'émerveilla un instant avant de se rappeler la bête horrible qui avait attaquer Spock. Décidant d'être le plus prudent possible, Jim quitta la route et marcha à travers les feuillages du bas côté. Cela le ralentissait considérablement, mais au moins il était moins facile à repérer.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche, Jim atteignit avec un sourire l'endroit où la pente descendait enfin. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se remémorer son dernier rêve sur Spock. Ce dernier avait finalement trouvé refuge dans une grotte alors il serait plus logique, il sourit a ce mot, de suivre les parrois de la montagne toute proche. De plus, s'il s'enfonçait plus dans la végétation qui était beaucoup plus dense, il aurait moins de difficulté a éviter les grosses bêtes. Les sens en alertes, il s'enfonça donc dans les arbres jusqu'à rejoindre une petite piste qui courait aux côtés de la montagne.

_**U.S.S Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, 20h00, Jour 3.**_

Bones était d'une humeur massacrante. Ils avaient scannés huit planètes depuis le matin et aucune ne contenait de traces de Jim et de Spock. Bon il était quand même heureux de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas sur ces planètes car Jim n'y aurait pas tenu une heure, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui. De plus, le Faragot avait scanné la moitié des planètes du système où ils étaient et toujours rien pour eux.

Chez le reste de l'équipage, une certaine joie s'était faite sentir à leur arrivé face à Karakas, mais tous ces échec avait recommencer à miner le moral des troupes. Il commençait à se chuchoter dans les couloirs que le Capitaine devait sans doute être mort, ou blessé, mais surtout mort. Et Spock, et bien mort également.

Quand Uhura, en passant par le mess, remonta vers la passerelle de commandement et qu'elle entendit toutes ces rumeurs plus glauques et gores les unes que les autres, elle hurla après tout le monde présent dans la salle « Si j'entend encore l'un d'entre vous dire de pareil conneries, je lui ferais regrèter d'être né. C'est déjà assez dificile comme ça, pas besoin de vos conneries pessimistes!». Elle tourna les talons et arriva, furibonde, sur la passerelle de commandement. La voyant ainsi, Sulu lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- C'est tous ces imbéciles présent sur ce vaisseau qui sont déjà entrain d'écrire la rubrique nécro du Capitaine et de Spock. Grogna-t-elle, encore en colère. J'ai même entendu une enseigne dire que Spock aurait tué le capitaine après être devenu fou et qu'il l'aurait mangé pour ne pas mourir de faim! Comme si une telle situation aurait une logique quelconque aux yeux de Spock! Il préfèrerait encore mieux mourir que de faire du mal au Capitaine!  
- Calmez-vous, Uhura! Répondit calmement Sulu. Je sais que ces stupidités sont dérengeante et j'en glisserais un mot au Capitaine quand il sera de retour, mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas vraiment les empêcher de parler.  
- Je sais, je sais…soupira-t-elle, mais c'est dur sur le moral d'entendre ces bêtises.  
- Courage, lieutenant! Répondit Sulu avec un sourire. Nous sommes près du but, il ne faut pas se laisser abatre! Bref, reprit-il après un petit silence, je descend dans ma cabine pour tenter dormir un peu. L'enseigne Fredrish vient de relever Chekov et il a pour ordres de continuer le scan des planètes pendant la nuit. Je veux que vous restiez à l'écoute des communications du Faragot et que vous supervisiez les scans. S'il y a quoi que se soit, vous me prévenez!  
- Bien Capitaine! Répondit Uhura. Tâchez de vous reposer, Sulu.  
- Autant que possible! Répondit-il. Bonne nuit, Uhura.  
- Bonne nuit, Capitaine! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Uhura se dirigea vers l'enseigne en charge des scan et elle écouta ce dernier lui faire un résumé de la technique et des résultats des précédents scans. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, Uhura observa l'enseigne Fredrish scanner une a une les planètes qu'ils rencontraient. Le procésus étaient long, fastidieux et surtout d'un ennui mortel à observer. Par chance, elle avait pu parler trois fois avec le Capitaine du Faragot ce qui lui avait éviter de s'endormir debout. Malheureusement, le Capitaine Stewart n'avait rien de nouveau à lui apprendre d'appel en appel. Finalement, il était près de 3h45 du matin, quand un bruit strident résonna sur la passerelle de commandement, réveillant Uhura qui somnolait sur sa chaise. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle s'approcha rapidement de Fredrish qui tappait frénétiquement sur sa console tout en observa l'écran.

- Enseigne Fredrish dites moi ce qu'il se passe! Ordona-t-elle immédiatement.  
- Je crois…Débuta-t-il, incertain. Je crois que le Scan a détecté deux humanoïdes qui pourraient correspondre au Capitaine Kirk et au commandant Spock.  
- Comment ça vous croyez? S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.  
- Le système de scannage utilisé est assez réscent et je n'ai pas eu la formation de mise à jour. Répondit Fredrish, intimidé.  
- Alors pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes à ce poste? S'exclama la jeune femme.  
- Je suis un spécialiste de l'ancien système, répondit-il, et comme l'Enterprise est le premier vaisseau à avoir reçu la mise a jour, il n'y a que monsieur Chekov qui connaisse parfaitement bien ce système puisqu'il a aidé à sa création. Comme je connaissais bien l'autre système, Monsieur Chekov m'a demander de le relever pour la nuit et de le prévenir à la moindre alerte.  
- Très bien. Répondit Uhura, moins en colère. Donc réveillez Chekov et faites-le monter immédiatement. Moi je vais descendre réveiller le Capitaine et Bones, ils voudront sans aucun doute assister à cela.  
- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le système de communication, Lieutenant? Demanda Fredrish.  
- Parce que Bones déteste ce système et le garde constament fermer, débuta-t-elle, et que Sulu dort plus dur qu'un ours en hibernation! Termina-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- D'accord! Répondit l'enseigne avec un sourire. Je fais monter monsieur Chekov pendant que vous descendez. Il devrait être en mesure de répondre à vos questions quand vous reviendrez avec le Capitaine et le Dr. McCoy.

Uhura n'adressa pas un mot de plus à l'enseigne et se dirigea vers l'assensseur. Alors que la porte de l'engin s'ouvrit, elle entendit la voix de Chekov annoncer avec son accent russe et toute son entousiasme qu'il montait immédiatement. Certaine que Bones ne dormait pas et qu'il devait être à l'infirmerie, elle descendit tout d'abord là-bas. Dès qu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, Bones sortit de son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Uhura de courir comme ça? Demanda-t-il. Et vous ne deviez pas être sur la passerelle?  
- J'en viens. Répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle. L'enseigne Fredrish qui avait relever Chekov pour la nuit a capter deux signaux sur la planète Turbulon 4, mais nous ne sommes pas sûr de ce qu'ils signifient alors il a appeler Chekov. Je me suis dis que cela vous intéresserait peut-être!  
- Par tous les diables! S'exclama Bones. Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse!  
- Alors allons réveiller Sulu au plus vite! Répondit Uhura.  
- Je vous suis! Répondit-il simplement alors qu'Uhura reprenait sa course.

_**Planète X, quelque part sur le chemin suivant la montagne, vers 1h00 am, Jour 4. **_

Jim commençait à ressentir les effets de son manque de sommeil et de son exercice constant. Il avançait toujours à un rythme constant mais l'effet d'altitude commençait à lui peser. Pendant qu'il marchait, il avait quand même réussi à trouver une source d'eau et des baies comme celles qu'il avaient déjà mangées. Au moins, c'était-il dit, il ne mourrerait pas de faim! Alors qu'il pensait à finalement s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu, il apperçu une trouée dans les arbres devant lui.

Retrouvant un peu de courage, il reprit son chemin et arriva rapidement à une plaine verdoyante qui bordait l'étrange fleuve rougeoyant. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de menaçant en vue, Jim sortit à découvert et observa autour de lui. À sa gauche, le fleuve continuait sa course en éclaboussant les berges. De petits buissons comme celui où Spock s'était caché se dressait ici et là. À sa droite, la plaine herbeuse d'un vert surréaliste bordait la montagne où il pouvait voir de multiples ouvertures. Après un rapide compte, Jim soupira. Il devrait explorer une vingtaine de grottes afin de retrouver Spock. Cependant, pensa-t-il, Spock était dans un mauvais état alors avec un peu de chance il ne devait être aller bien loin.

Sa lance dans une main et un poignard dans l'autre se dirigea vers la première grotte, mais en fut bien déçu. À peine profonde d'un mètre ou deux, elle n'habritait rien d'autre que des mauvaises herbes. Sentant au fond de lui que Spock était enfin tout près de lui, Jim continua inlasablement à fouiller grotte après grotte. Finalement, Jim entra dans une grotte plus grande que les autres. Se faufillant doucement, il atteignit le fond de la cavité en silence. Devant lui ce trouvait des cendres encore fumantes d'un feu et des branchages et de l'herbage qui constituait sans doute une paillasse de fortune. Il était clair que Spock s'était trouver ici.

Mais au moment où Jim allait ouvrire la bouche pour appeler doucement son ami, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour éviter le poing qui allait le frapper. Il esquiva le coup mais fut pousser rudement contre les parois rocheuses, lui faisant échapper ses armes. Il esquiva un nouveau poing et se jetta finalement dans la mêlée n'étant pas sûr de l'identité de son agresseur. Il envoya une droite au visage qui fut évité facilement et son bras gauche fut également bloquer avant qu'il ne touche sa cible. Une telle précision ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Spock. Se reculant rapidement vers le fond de la caverne, Jim se libéra un instant de l'emprise de son second suffisament pour pouvoir lui parler.

- SPOCK! Cria-t-il, essouflé. C'est moi, c'est Jim!

Le vulcain se figea instantanément et Jim sentait ses yeux le fixer intensément malgré la noirceur. Alors que le vulcain le fixait en silence semblant se demander si tout cela était réel, Jim eu le loisir d'observer son ami. Lui qui habituellement se tenait toujours bien droit, avait les épaules voutées. Sa peau nue était frissonante et sa respiration était hachée après à peine quelques petits coups. Cependant, Jim eu un sourire quand il perçu l'impassibilitié du visage de son ami. Il était clair pour Jim que Spock n'était pas en très bonne condition car habituellement il avait le parfait contrôle sur tout, physiquement et mentalement.

Finalement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Spock se précipita dans ses bras. Jim ne s'attendait pas a une réaction aussi émotionelle venant de Spock, mais referma quand même ses bras autour du corps de son ami. Tout en faisant extrêmement attention aux blessures de son ami, Jim le serra fort. Maintenant qu'il était là tout contre lui, Jim se rendit compte à quel point il s'était inquiété et a quel point être séparer de Spock avait été dur.

Un sentiment de bien être et de joie envahis rapidement Jim alors que Spock refusait de se séparer de lui. Le souffle chaud du vulcain dans son coup, Jim se sentait bien. Étonnament, il avait l'impression d'être là où il fallait, d'avoir trouver sa place dans l'univer. Cette dernière pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tell pour une femme alors comment diable pouvait-il arriver à ressentir pareil émotions avec un homme. Mais Jim comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel homme. C'était Spock. Son meilleur ami, son second, le seul en qui Jim avait une confiance totale et aveugle, le seul a qui il confirait sa vie sans hésiter et le seul pour qui il donnerait la sienne avec le sourire. Au final, cela lui importait peu d'aimer une femme ou un homme, l'important c'était d'aimer tout simplement. La seule ombre au tableau c'était la logique implacable et le refut de tout sentiment du vulcain. Jim savait que cela serait dificile a faire comprendre à Spock et encore plus dificile de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait ressentir également ce sentiment, mais il était prêt à se battre s'il avait la moindre chance d'un futur commun avec Spock. Au diable les conséquences, les préjugés des gens et des réglements, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être heureux et c'était seulement avec Spock a ses côtés que cela serait réalisable.

Finalement, Jim se sépara a contre cœurs de son ami. Il lui fit un sourire et le guida vers la paillasse improvisée. Il fit assir le vulcain, qui s'exécuta sans un mot, et s'attela à raviver le feu. Une fois que les flammes furent de nouveau bien vive, Jim vint s'assoir aux côtés de Spock et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit la tête de son ami se poser sur son épaule. Ce dernier devait être vraiment épuiser pour accepter aussi rapidement des contacts physiques comme celui-là. Jim apuya sa propre tête sur celle du vulcain et fixa son regard dans le feu. Après quelques minutes seulement, il sentit Spock se détendre et sa respiration devenir lente et régulière. Un sourire heureux perla sur les lèvres du jeune capitaine, car si Spock réussissait à s'endormir complètement en sa présence, appuyer sur lui, c'est qu'il ressentait à son égard une profonde confiance. Le regard toujours encré au feu, Jim tomba dans un état de semi-conscience jusqu'au matin.

_**U.S.S Enterprise, Passerelle de commandement, 4h00 am, Jour 4.**_

Après être passé réveiller le Capitaine intérimaire Sulu, Uhura mena les deux hommes au pas de course jusqu'à la passerelle. Quand il entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent immédiatement Chekov en train de pianoter sur sa console et Fredrish le regardant faire. Chekov avait fait transférer les images de son petit écran à l'écran du hublot affichant ainsi en grand le travail qu'il faisait et les résultats. Sur l'écran, Uhura, Bone et Sulu purent voir qu'effectivement deux humanoïdes avaient été repérés sur Turbulon 4 et qu'ils étaient les deux seuls représentents humanoïdes de cette planète. Ils pouvaient également voir tous les tests que lançait Chekov afin de savoir si ces deux êtres étaient leurs amis et où ils se situaient exactement. Tous les trois derrière la console du pilote, Uhura, Bones et Sulu regardèrent défiler devant leurs yeux les résultats toujours plus précis des tests de Chekov. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent en vert les phrases :« Correspondances établies à 100%. James Tiberius Kirk et Spock, état : Vivants.». Instantanément, des cris de joies explosèrent sur la passerelle. Enfin! Ils avaient enfin retrouvés leurs amis et ils étaient vivants.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que Sulu s'aprêtait à dire, Bones quitta la passerelle en direction de l'infirmerie. A son passage sur le pont des quartiers de l'équipage, il réveilla tous les membres de son équipe médicale afin qu'ils soient prêts à intervenir et bifurca vers la salle de téléportation où il trouva, comme il le pensait, l'ingénieur en chef. Une fois qu'il eu transmis la nouvelle à Scotty, se dernier se précipita vers la passerelle en remerciant Bones de l'avoir prévenu. Quand Scotty entra sur la passerelle, Sulu et Uhura discutaient vivement. C'est avec un grand sourire que Sulu accueilla l'ingénieur.

- Ah! S'exclama-t-il, ravi. Vous voilà enfin Scotty! Je suppose que Bones vous a annoncé la bonne nouvelle!  
- Oui et je suis aussi heureux que vous! S'exclama l'écossait. Donc, Capitaine, quel est la marche à suivre pour le sauvetage?  
- J'en ai discuter avec Uhura, débuta Sulu, et je crois bien que nous allons descendre sur la planète avec la navette ambulance. S'ils sont blessés, le téléporteur pourrait être dangereux et agraver leur état. Et au vu de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, ils n'ont peut-être pas envie de reprendre le téléporteur immédiatement!  
- Très bien! Répondit Scotty avec entousiasme. De toute façon je n'ais complètement terminer la remise en fonction du téléporteur alors il est effectivement plus sage d'y aller avec une navette! Qui descend sur la planète?  
- Évidament, répondit Sulu, l'équipe médicale, avec Bones en tête, descend sur la planète. Je piloterais la navette et Uhura descend également. C'est Chekov qui sera en charge en nous attendant.  
- Parfait, alors moi je retourne dans la salle de téléportation! Répondit Scotty. Chekov, appellez-moi quand ils seront sur le chemin du retour, je vais vous accompagnés aux hangars! Bon voyage Capitaine!  
- Merci Scotty! Répondit Sulu avec un sourire.

L'ingénieur quitta la passerrelle, rapidement suivit de Sulu et Uhura qui se dirigèrent vers les hangars afin de rejoindre la navette ambulance. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent un Bones tappant du pied d'impatience, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Sulu rigola de voir le médecin si empressé de descendre retrouver Jim et Spock. Le Capitaine intérimaire dépassa tout le monde et ouvrit la porte de la navette pour allé s'installer à son poste de pilote. Une fois tout le monde abord, Sulu referma la porte et fit décoller le petit vaisseau et partit en direction de Turbulon 4. Il était près de 6h00 du matin et le soleil se levait sur la partie de la planète où se trouvait le Capitaine et son second.


	7. Sur le chemin du retour

_**IT'S LILY JOLIE!: Heyyy! Hello tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre que j'attendais d'écrire avec impatience! Les retrouvailles entre Spock, Jim, Bones, Sulu et Uhura! J'adore ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci a tous pour les reviews, c'est tellement apprécié! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lost **

**Chapitre 7 : Sur le chemin du retour**

_**Planète Turbulon 4, plaine herbeuse près de la montagne, 6h30 am, Jour 4.**_

La navette ambulance conduite par Sulu se posa aux abords de l'étrange fleuve rouge, sur une plaine herbeuse. Selon les données de Chekov, le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock ne devrait pas être loin. Uhura consulta les maigres notes qu'elle avait trouver à propos de la planète et annonça qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans crainte car les animaux étaient majoritairement nocturne. Enfin, surtout les plus dangereux. Une fois au sol, Sulu rassembla tout le monde autour de lui.

- Bon, débuta-t-il, d'après les coordonnées de Chekov le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock ne sont vraiment pas loin.  
- D'après ce que l'on sait de la faune, enchaîna Uhura, les animaux sont pour la plus part nocturne, et de très grosses bêtes dangereuses font partie de cette faune alors il serait logique de croire que Spock et le Capitaine se seraient caché dans l'une de ces grottes.  
- Donc, reprit Sulu, nous allons les fouiller une à une le plus rapidement possible car nous ne savons pas dans quel état sont nos deux amis. Des question? Ajouta-t-il. Non, alors allons y!

Sulu, Uhura et Bones en tête, l'équipe de sauvetage prit la direction des grottes les plus éloignées. Par sécurité, et parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quand le soleil se coucherait et le temps que faire toutes les grottes leur prendrait, ils avaient décider de commencer par la fin. Pendant plusieurs heures ils visitèrent des grottes toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres. Il y en avait même une qui leur avait prit deux heures pour faire le tour. À midi, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entré d'une grotte vide afin de manger et de boire un peu. Bones avait insister pour qu'ils emènent de quoi manger et boire afin de ne pas ressentir de malaise dû à l'effet d'altitude. Devant l'air décider et vaguement effrayant de Bones, Sulu n'avait pas pu refuser, alors à midi ils firent une pose.

_**Planète Turbulon 4, grotte de Spock et Kirk, 14h00, Jour4.**_

Jim se réveilla après un long sommeil réparateur. Un poid sur son épaule lui rappella la présence de Spock, lui faisant ouvrire les yeux. Dans la clarté du soleil, Jim put voir à quel point le teint de Spock était verdâtre et pâle. Tout comme lui, Spock n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup car il était toujours assoupit. Jim essaya de se dégagé doucement afin d'aller voir s'il ne pourrait pas trouver de l'eau proche, mais un bras passé autour de sa taille le retint fermement en place. Pendant leur sommeil, Spock avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Jim comme afin de le tenir plus proche ou le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se sauve. Un sourire que lui-même caractérisait comme étant niais apparut sur les lèvres de Jim. Peut-être que convaincre Spock sera moins dificile que prévu.

Néanmoins, Jim avait vraiment soif et il entendait déjà la voix de Bones le grondant pour ne pas avoir assez but d'eau. Et il savait que son médecin d'ami était capable de gronder pour si peu. Alors afin qu'il n'y ai pas trop de gêne lorsque l'endormit se réveillerait, Jim déplaca doucement la bras de Spock et le plaça de façon à ce qu'il repose sur la cuisse de se dernier. Jim dû, en passant, se faire violence pour ne pas attarder sa main.

Après avoir réinstallé son ami confortablement, enfin autant que possible, Jim se leva et étira son corps endoloris. Bien qu'il avait réussit a dormir convenablement, la position dans lequel il s'était endormis était loin d'être confortable. Finalement, Jim retira son chandail jaune de Starfleet car il faisait déjà très chaud et pris la direction de l'entrée de la grotte. Au passage, il laissa son chandail bien à la vue de Spock afin que ce dernier ne panique pas, si cela était possible, à l'idée qu'il aurait pu inventer sa présence. À l'entrée, Jim s'assura que la route était libre et sortit de la grotte…pour avoir la plus grande surprise de sa vie. À sa gauche, tout près du fleuve rouge, se tenait une navette ambulance où on apperçevait très clairement des lettres noirs. L'inscription « **U.S.S ENTERPRISE, NCC-1701** » suivit du logo Starfleet sauta aux yeux de Jim. Sulu et les autres les avait retrouvé! Ils étaient sauvés! Sauvé!

- PUTAIN ON EST SAUVÉ! Hurla-t-il de joie. SAUVÉ! BORDEL J'Y CROIS PAS!

Tout en riant, il se dirigea vers le fond de la caverne d'où Spock le regardait légèrement hébété d'avoir été réveiller brusquement par les hurlements de son Capitaine. Oubliant momentanément leur sauvetage prochain, Jim se pencha pour être à la hauteur de Spock et l'observa un moment afin de voir s'il allait bien. Spock dû déceler de l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de son vis-a-vis car il lui fit un micro sourire tout en lui disant qu'il allait mieux. Jim exigea quand même de voir le dos du vulcain qui s'optempéra tranquilement. Comme Jim l'avait observé dans son rêve, les feuilles devaient être médicinale car les longues griffures commençaient déjà à guérire et le vulcain semblait moins vert, son teint plus normal. Satisfait, Jim se replaça face à Spock et lui fit un immense sourire. Voulant comprendre le curieux état de Jim, Spock lui parla d'une voix enrouée.

- Capitaine…Jim, se reprit-il devant le regard noir de l'autre, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit pour que vous hurliez de la sorte à l'instant? Et pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi?  
- Nous sommes sauvés, Spock! Répondit simplement Jim en souriant toujours.  
- Je crains de ne toujours pas saisir votre humour, Jim. Répondit Spock en arcant un sourcil.  
- Ce n'est pas de l'humour, Spock. Rigola Jim. Venez voir par vous-même! Ajouta-t-il en trainant le vulcain vers l'entré.  
- Manifestement, reprit le vulcain, héberlué, vous avez raison! Nous sommes sauvés.  
- Oui, reprit Jim, sauf que je ne vois pas l'équipe de secoure.  
- Logiquement, répondit Spock, soit ils viennent d'arriver et sont encore à bord, soit ils nous cherchent déjà depuis un moment.  
- Et ils ne nous auraient pas trouvé? Demanda Jim, perplexe.  
- Pour leur sécurité, reprit Spock, la logique veut qu'ils aient débuté leurs recherches par les grottes les plus éloignées…  
- Se raprochant du vaisseau au fur et à mesure! Poursuivit Jim. Ainsi ils se protégeaient au cas où la nuit tomberait vite ou si nous étions gravement blessés.  
- Exactement, Jim. Répondit simplement Spock.  
- Alors, dit Jim, que fait-on? On les attends ici ou on va à leur rencontre?  
- Je dirais que l'on attend ici, répondit Spock avec un micro sourire, mais je suis persuadé que maintenant que nous les savons proche, je ne réussirais pas à vous faire tenir en place et de toute façon vous irez à leur rencontre alors autant éviter une perte de temps inutile et allons-y!  
- Je commence à penser que vous me connaissez trop bien, Spock! Rigola Jim.  
- Je crois qu'en effet je commence à très bien vous connaître Jim! Répondit Spock. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que vous puissiez toujours réussir à me surprendre!  
- Et bien tant mieux! Sourit Jim. Bon, allons-y j'ai presque hâte de me faire enguirlander par Bones!

Les deux hommes prirent donc vers la droite et donc vers les autres grottes. Le vulcain ayant une meilleure vue que l'humain, Spock scannait du regard les grottes afin de s'assurer de ne pas passer tout droit. Ils avançèrent tranquillement afin d'éviter les représailles de Bones et tout en discutant, ils vérifiaient les grottes.

Cela faisait près de trente minutes qu'ils marchaient quand ils entendirent des voix au fond d'une caverne. Une immense vague déferlante de soulagement étreignit Jim quand il reconnu enfin la voix forte de Bones, la voix calme de Sulu et la voix emportée d'Uhura. Même Spock laissait transparaître un soulagement certain. Enfin, sans doute que les autres ne le verraient pas, mais lui aussi avait assez bien réussit à comprendre son ami vulcain ainsi qu'à voir ses émotions passer sur son visage.

Avec un sourire pour son second, Jim pénétra tranquilement dans la caverne. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un angle de mur qui les dissimulaient de la vue des autres. Prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas être vu immédiatement, Jim jetta un coup d'œil et faillie éclater de rire. Bones était en train d'enguirlander tous son personnel médical car ils n'avaient rien trouvé après avoir fait plus de la moitié des grottes. Comme si c'était de leur fautes se dit Jim en souriant, mais après tout Bones étant Bones, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Même Sulu et Uhura regardaient la scène un peu sur la droite en souriant. Jim fit signe à Spock de le suivre en silence et après s'être assurer qu'ils le repèreraient que s'il parlait, Jim s'avança à quelques mètres d'eux. Une fois que Spock se fut arrêté à ses côtés, bien droit et les mains croisées dans le dos, Jim prit une position similaire à celle de son second et s'adressa finalement à Bones d'une voix bien claire et avec un immense sourire.

- Bones! S'écria-t-il, presque hilare. Arrête d'enguirlander ces pauvres personnes! Tu ne changera donc jamais? Ajouta-t-il en riant franchement.  
- CAPITAINE! SPOCK! S'exclamèrent-ils tous dans un bel unisson.  
- JIM! Hurla Bones en s'approchant rapidement d'eux. Bon dieu de merde, où étiez vous caché?  
- Dans une grotte un peu plus près de la navette. Répondit se dernier en faisant une accolade a Bones. J'ai vue la navette en sortant pour trouver de l'eau et nous avons décider de monter à votre rencontre.  
- Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas pu l'en dissuader? Demanda Bones à Spock.  
- Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de faire renoncer Jim Kirk a quoi que ce soit! Répondit le vulcain, scotchant tout le monde excepter Jim qui riait.  
- Au moins un qui ai réussi à comprendre cela! Rigola-t-il. Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup pouvoir prendre une douche, dormir dans mon lit et surtout revoir mon vaisseau alors que diriez vous qu'on y aille?  
- Très bonne idée, Capitaine! Répondit Sulu en serrant la main de Jim. Je suis content qu'on vous ai enfin retrouver, Jim!  
- Très content également, Sulu! Répondit-il en retour. Merci, sûrtout!  
- C'est un plaisir, Capitaine! Répondit Sulu. Je vous ferais un raport plus détailler plus tard, après que vous aillez prit du repos!  
- Oui, bien sûr! Répondit Jim. Et à ce sujet, je vous laisse encore le commendemant pour 48 heures que je puisse dormir un peu.  
- Garre à toi, Jim! Gronda Bones. Si je juge que tu as besoin de plus, tu m'écoute sinon j'te vire de la passerelle à coup de pied dans le derrière et je t'enferme quelque part!  
- Promis, Bones! Rigola Jim. J'ai trop envie de dormir et de me reposer pour te contredire cette fois!  
- Bon, les interrompis Uhura, moi non plus je n'ai pas dormis depuis une éternité alors ça suffit les vieilles pies, on rentre au vaisseau!

Jim et Sulu éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Uhura et Bones souriaient. Il était vraiment bon pour eux tous de se retrouver enfin et de chasser toute l'angoisse qu'ils avaient connus ces quatre derniers jours. Ils regagnèrent tranquillement la navette ambulance. Jim discutait gaiement avec Sulu et Uhura alors que Bones pressait Spock de question sur son état de santé et que l'infirmière Chapel passait le scan portatif partout autour de lui. Tout en discutant, Jim garda constamant un œil sur Spock et lui souriait de temps en temps pour l'encourager. Ce dernier lui répondait par un micro sourire de temps a autre. Tellement petit le sourire que personne ne persevait la différence. Personne sauf Jim et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Une fois dans la navette, alors que Bones installait Spock, Jim attrapa l'émetteur qui reliait la navette à l'Enterprise.

- Navette ambulance à Enterprise! Dit-il avec entrain. Ici le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk! Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour!  
- Bien compris Capitaine Kirk! s'exclama Chekov avec son éternel accent qui fit sourire Jim. Content de vous entendre, Capitaine!  
- Moi aussi Chekov! répondit Jim. Moi aussi! Nous nous voyons bientôt! Terminer!  
- Nous sommes prêt à décoler, Capitaine! S'exclama Sulu.  
- Alors allons-y mon cher ami! Répondit Jim avec un sourire. Ramenez-nous sur l'Enterprise!

Sulu exécuta les ordres et fit décoller la navette. Debout derrière Sulu, Jim observa le sol s'éloigner progressivement et quand ils eurent quittés l'atmosphère de Turbulon 4 et que l'Enterprise fut enfin en vue, Jim ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire joyeux. Il rentrait à la maison, enfin. En entendant le rire de Jim, Bones, Spock et Uhura coulèrent un regard heureux sur Jim. Enfin, pour Spock personne ne s'en rendit compte évidemment!


End file.
